Mocha
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Muchos dicen que todo gran alianza comienza fumando la pipa de la paz, pero como eso es demasiado Muggle para un Malfoy, él prefiere una bebida dulce y caliente.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Usualmente no escribo de esta pareja, pero este Fanfic va dedicado especialmente para una amiga, Gabriela (alias Rosa), que adora esta pareja y lleva a Rose Weasley en el foro de Role Play que creamos juntos a otros amigos. Claro que el fic se lo prometí desde que me quedé sin internet y efectivamente lo escribí, pero no terminaba de convencerme. De hecho, aun no termina de convencerme. No sé si es porque me gusta la pareja nemesis de esta combinación (los Scorp/Lily en lugar de los Scorp/Rose) pero sencillamente por más que le he revisado y cambiado palabras y todo, sigue sin convencerme. Sin embargo los dejo a vosotros juzgar que tan malo es.**

**Espero que lo disfruten lo más que se pueda disfrutar algo así y desde acá le mando un abrazo a la fea que le dedico este pequeño escrito. ¡Jum! Dudo mucho que se compare a los otros Scorp/Rose que ella lee (cuando se da el milagro que lea), pero es como mucho cariño para Gabobertha. Y Malaca, si lees este fic, espero que te guste un poquito también, pues sé que te gusta esta pareja.**

**De ante mano, ¡gracias por leer! **

* * *

******Mocha**

Levanta la mirada y sus ojos se vuelve a topar con ella. Observa la forma en la que ríe, en como en sus mejillas se formaban pequeños hoyuelos y como su cabello revoloteaba por sus movimientos de cabeza. Hermosa. Por ella sigue ahí, no se ha ido. No tiene verdaderos motivos para hacerlo. Su madre ha secuestrado a su padre después de un par de capuchinos. Ella quiere un vestido, su padre quiere complacerla y él es lo suficientemente grande para quedarse ahí. Si lo de acompañarlos ha sido una excusa.

Su padre ha pagado la cuenta antes de irse, pero otra orden llega a su pese a tener aun su taza llena de chocolate. No, a él no le gusta el café y aun así frente a él colocan una perfecta taza de porcelana blanca, rebosante de aquel liquido claro y colmado de con espuma que forma el pequeño dibujo de una rosa o al menos eso es lo que parece. La camarera le sonría y él paga, su madre siempre le da algo de dinero, aunque su padre le cuente cada Knut.

Cualquiera que observara la escena juraría que el chico está esperando a alguien, a una chica tal vez. Sin embargo y muy lejos de la realidad, Scorpius Malfoy no espera por nadie. La persona a quien le ha ordenado el café ya está ahí, aunque yace sentada en otra mesa con sus primas y él no tiene intenciones de pedirle que le acompañe. Bueno, siempre puede pedirle a la camarera que se siente con él..."Cobarde" le dice una voz en su cabeza. Para eso había acompañado a sus padres y ahora se retractaba, escudándose tras su orgullo y buscando otras opciones.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —pregunta alguien a un lado suyo y no tiene que voltear para saber de quien se trata, el perfume y la voz la delatan.

—Algo así —dice él, encogiéndose de hombros—. No es algo que debería de importante —añade desdeñosa para no perder la costumbre.

Ella hace una mueca y arruga la nariz. ¿Quien la manda a saludar a ese pedante? Rueda los ojos y coloca manos en su cintura, adoptando una pose de mandona que irrita a Scorpius y que al mismo tiempo le encanta, pese a que jamás la vaya a admitir en voz alta.

—Cierto, no es asunto mío que te dejen plantado —gruñe a ella levantando la barbilla de forma orgullosa.

—No me han plantado —responde él con tranquilidad, tomando su propia taza para darle por fin un trago al chocolate caliente.

—¡Oh! Claro, no habia visto a la señorita invisible —se burla ella, cruzándose de brazos, para luego girarse sobre sus talones para volver a la mesa con sus primas. Sin embargo una mano la detiene al tomarla del codo y obligandola a que se gire de nuevo, hacia donde está el rubio arrogante.

—No estoy seguro si se puede hacer invisible, pero creo que tonta si está, como para dejar que se enfríe su café —dice cortante él, dedicando una mirada significativa a Rose Weasley. Esas miradas que dicen "¿Necesito decir más?" de esas que no necesitan palabras ni nada por el estilo porque transmiten sentimientos tan claros y firmes que ni siquiera la boca podrían expresarlos mejor.

El par de zafiros de la pelirroja están perdidos en los orbes plateados de Scorpius y no es capaz de decir nada, tan solo se limita a sentarse en esa butaca vacía frente a Scorpius.

—¿Mocha? —pregunta mirando la taza y luego levanta la vista para taparse con él, quien le sonríe de forma amena.

—De chocolate blanco —responde él asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ella le devuelve la sonrisa y toma la taza para darle un buen trago. El cálido liquido espeso inunda su boca, creando una explosión de sabores con sus papilas gustativas. Delicioso, ¿como sabía él que ese era su favorito? No lo sabe y no se lo va a preguntar. Tan solo va a disfrutar plenamente de ese instante emifero, aunque quizás no cambie nada en su relación de tira y afloja.

* * *

**¿Y que tan malo estuvo? Lo sé, es cortito y quizás inconcreto y sin sentido, pero con mucho cariño para la fea de Gabriela y para todos ustedes que me leen.**

**¡Un beso enorme!**


End file.
